


Break room

by mainstreamqueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caught, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainstreamqueen/pseuds/mainstreamqueen
Summary: Written as part of reidbyers Ravlez Week. Prompt:Domestic Bliss.-Spencer and Luke get caught in the break room at work.





	Break room

Spencer dropped a kiss to Luke's lips, as the pair stole a quiet moment in the BAU break room. It was only meant to be a gentle peck on the lips; something to bring a little light to their otherwise harsh day but Luke snuck his hand up and tangled it in Spencer’s curls to bring his boyfriend closer and deepen the kiss.

Spencer wasn’t complaining though; he swiped his tongue across Luke’s lips, asking for access that Luke gladly gave. Luke’s other hand moved down to squeeze Spencer’s ass through his work slacks.

The sound of people talking outside the break room caused Spencer to pull back quickly and attempt to make himself look presentable, combing one hand back through his hair and rubbing the sleeve of his sweater against his mouth, but Luke just leant there against the counter, with a dopey smile on his face.

Emily opened the break room door; “World’s Greatest Boss” mug clasped in one hand and smirked at the scene before her.

“Hey guys, are you making drinks? I’ll have a coffee thanks.” She passed the mug to Spencer, who took it because he didn’t know what to do.

“Err, yeah… We were making drinks,” Spencer said, quickly turning his back to both his boss and his boyfriend so that his quickly reddening face was hidden and turning on the coffee maker. “Luke, you wanted a coffee too, right? No sugar.”

“Nah, I get enough sugar,” Luke said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Emily barked out a laugh, unable to keep it inside and as she broke down, Luke followed suit.

Spencer refused to look round at the pair, instead, pouring Emily’s coffee out quickly, nearly splashing himself with the boiling water before mixing in some powdered milk.

“There’s your coffee,” he said, sliding it across the counter.

“Thanks, Spencer,” Emily said, moving to put a hand on his shoulder as she took her coffee. “And maybe next time you guys want to make out like teenagers you could try the back row of a movie theatre or Luke’s truck?”

Spencer turned around and glared at his friend.

“Okay, jeez, I’m going already,” she said, putting one hand up in surrender as she retreated with her coffee.

As she pulled the door shut behind her, Spencer turned his attention to Luke. “You just had to encourage her, didn’t you?”

“Don’t pout Spencer,” Luke said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “It’s not like it wasn’t obvious what we were doing; plus who would you rather walk in on us? Garcia? Rossi?”

“You’re the worst.”

“You don’t mean that,” Luke said pressing another kiss to Spencer’s cheek and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Spencer turned in the embrace so that he was facing Luke. “Maybe I do.”

“Nope, not a chance,” Luke said. “You know, there’s only 40 minutes until the end of the day? We could cut out early; catch a terrible movie?”

Spencer raised an eyebrow, genuinely perplexed. “Why would you want to go see a bad movie?”

Luke laughed softly and leaned in to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear. “Because then I can focus all of my attention on you.”

Spencer’s cheeks flushed red again.

"How about you just come over after work?" Spencer asked as he danced his fingers over Luke's t-shirt. “We could watch a bad movie on my couch instead and you could bring your go-bag?”

“On the off chance that we get called in for a case or is this your sneaky way of asking me to stay the night?” Luke grinned, secretly knowing the answer.

“I mean whichever…” Spencer shrugged, in a way that didn’t suggest nonchalance at all.

Luke decided to take pity on his boyfriend. “I rather stay the night; make you breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?”

Spencer wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders. “That sounds good to me.”

"Good. Can I bring Roxy?" Luke asked. "Because I can't leave her alone again. Last time she messed up the floor."

"Yeah, I’ll go straight home to relieve Mom’s nurse. Can you pick up Thai food on your way round?"

"I'd rather eat something else..." Luke teased, trailing one of his hands from Spencer’s waist to his ass to grope at it shamelessly.

Spencer sucked in a sharp breath but schooled his face. "Thai food or you'll go hungry."

Luke smirked and pushed Spencer's curls from his forehead with his other hand. “Was that a yes or no to the something else?”

“Depends on if I get my Thai food.”

Luke laughed, took Spencer’s jaw in his hand and brought him in for a kiss. “I love you, Spencer.”

"And?" Spencer asked, trailing his hand down Luke's back.

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically."And I'll pick up the damn food on the way round."

"Good," Spencer whispered. “I love you too.”

Luke smiled and kissed Spencer lightly on the lips before taking his hand and pulling him out of the break room. “C’mon Spence, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love if you like <3


End file.
